Multi-phase voltage converters for converting a first DC voltage a second DC voltage are availing for a wide range of applications. Multi-phase buck converters are one example. A multi-phase buck converter outputs a lower voltage than the received input voltage. A conventional buck converter includes a switch and either a capacitor, inductor, or both. In some instances, a large step down voltage ratio makes the buck regulator inefficient. In addition, relatively high input voltages limits the switching frequency of the switches and thus sacrifices the power density as well as dynamic responses.